


Feeling Good

by DizniPrinzess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Moving On, Oneshot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizniPrinzess/pseuds/DizniPrinzess
Summary: Small drabble about Bonnie finally at the end of her rope.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Vampire Diaries or it's characters. I'm just playing in their world.

Bonnie shuts the front door of her Grams' house, now hers, and let's out a sigh that's three parts frustration, one part relief. She silently walks into the living room over to the record player. When she finds the record she's looking for she immediately smiles an puts it on. She walks away as she lets the sulty beginings of "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone flows through the house.

She walks to the liquor cabinet which hadn't been touched since the summer of '09 and grabs her Grams' favorite bottle vodka — the one she was always drinking when she would tell her "stories" about her being a witch. How she wished they were just stories now. She heads to the kitchen humming the tune to get herself a glass.

_"Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me._

_"Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me"_

She sang in perfect harmony as she poured herself a glass. She hummed the rest as she gulped down the first glass. She poured some more and decided to take this glass slow. Walking back to the living room she let the vodka and music takeover her mood and for the first time in a while she was feeling good.

_"Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,_

_"Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean._

_"Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,_

_"And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me..."_

She was so enamoured with singing the words she knew so well, and moving her body the way the music demanded, she didn't even notice that someone had walked through the front door until he was standing near her.

"You have lovely voice," Bonnie jumps at the sound of his voice, but makes no move to throw him out. "Of course, I knew that from observing you for months, but it's nice to get the full show."

"What are you doing here Kai?" She speaks flippantly take a sip from her glass and swaying with the music.

"You're friends need you're help."

"What else is new?"

"I thought you might want to know you might be at one of their funerals soon."

"Yeah well they were at mine, it only seems fair that I go to one of theirs." She walk over to the couch and flops down as Nina's beautiful unintelligible singing takes over.

"So, what, now you don't care? After all that effort now you decide to give up."

"Is it giving up if it was never my responsibility to save them? It's their mess, and they get to clean it up. I'm done." She smiles feeling a weight lifted off of her.

" _And I'm feelin'... good_."

She belted out the last part to the best of her ability of the woman's who's voice would never be able to match, but that's wasn't the point. The point was that she was free, finally.

Kai couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face. "Good. Where's the first place you want to go?"

She smiles up at him mischievously. "I don't know, surprise me."


End file.
